Wildvine
Wildvine is a Florauna sample from the planet Flors Verdance. Abilities Wildvine is a Chlorokinetic alien. He can also stretch its arms or legs into any form. Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances (both non-lethal and lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branched and stuff. Since Wildvine is a plant based he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four-fingered claws, and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. He has pods on the back looking like peppers. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Wildvine looks like his OV self, except the color of his body and the color of his pods on his arms are reversed. Also, he has a black undershirt on. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks his 11-year old self in Omniverse but with more dark green on his body. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Ultimate Alien self. Weakness Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the omintrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in A Trip To...Nowhere to fight Forever Knights. In Best Birthday Bash by Ben, he is used by Kenny to fight Future Vulkanus' Pickaxe aliens. For Kenny, he has a belt and black cuffs on his wrists. He is used by Other Dimension Ben in Timeline Takeover to fight Evil Gwen and Evil Kevin. He appears in Forever Stealing to fight Forever Knights. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Can't Investigate This to fight Fragium as Hypnotick. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 in 99 For A Change to fight Enormousaur. Omni-World He is one of the Mayor Characters in the show Omni-World. Along with Ditto, Cannonbolt and Eye Guy he forms the main gang for the show and often get into trouble or just silly adventures. .]] Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Fan-Made) Wildvine first re-appearence in The Peerment.Now Wildvine is similar to the Wild Wildvine's his bulbs are now green he is now brownish green.He Was Deafeted By Vilgax At Bellwood Vilgax Punch Him In A House Then The House Been Destroyed Cassie 12: Original Series Wildvine first appeared in Hey is this even real? on Gastro's Onineckitrix, which makes him look nearly the same only with the pockets on his arms to be Electric poweder and the seed Bombs are Thunder Bombs useful to get their opponnet down.His Trix has a electric symbol. He still can extend his arms/fingers and legs. John Smith 10 Wildvine is unlocked in Camp Fear (John Smith 10), after a florauna touches the Omnitrix. Appearances *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Azmuth (episode) *Paradox (John Smith 10) *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Advanced Training *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) Galactic Battle *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Trip to Naboo (used by Metal John) *Attack of the Clones *Justice (used by Metal John) Distant Worlds *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *We are! (used by Ultimate John) *Mutants (used by Ultimate John) *Xavier Institute (used by Ultimate John) *Round Six Part 2 Phantom Watch *Swamp and Forest (first re-appearance) (drone by Phantom) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (used by Albedo) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Vilgax) Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but now with four legs,and his body color is blue and light blue. Appearances: By Ben: *The Alien Device By Dennis: Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse 12 year old Wildvine looks like the young Ben Omniverse version but he has a bigger head, bigger hands, white pants and the Omnitrix symbol is on a black belt. 17 year old Wildvine looks like the old Ben Omniversion version but he has muscular arms, bigger seeds, longer legs, black pants and his belt is smaller and white. Stew 10 He is one of Stew's original 10 aliens, and also one of the least used. Gallery 185px-Wildvine Seed Bombs.png Original Wildvine.png Wildvine.jpg Wildvinesm.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Dennis as Wildvine.jpg|Dennis as Wildvine WVRF.png|In Rory 15 cut.png Wildvine BTUP.png|Wildvine in Ben 10: Ultimate Power B10uh wildv.png|Bryce as Wildvine in B10UH/BBO Wildvine UA.png|Unofficial Ultimate Alien Wildvine Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Plant aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Stretchy aliens Category:Florauna Category:Bob's aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Canon Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Zack 17 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ultimatrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited